


Let the Games Begin

by Kamaro0917



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, alpha!Cassandra, alpha!Honeymaren, omega!Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917
Summary: Elsa has been Queen of Arendelle for three years, but all that is about to change, as it is time for her to choose a mate. But when antiquated laws outweigh the laws of attraction, Elsa knows that her future is looking rather uncertain. All she can do is watch as champions from neighboring kingdoms descend upon Arendelle to compete in a tournament for the ultimate prize, her hand in marriage.Note:Not fully canon-compliant, I did my best to keep it as true as possible, but some things had to be changed to fit the story.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Not telling you which it will be.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so some of you may know me from my works I wrote with my wife (trousersquid) and if so, awesome, great to see you again. If you're new to our works, awesome and welcome. 
> 
> This is my first piece written completely solo. It's also my first stab at ABO. So, please for the love of all that is, be gentle but also leave a comment for how I might improve my writing. Also, if you know my works, I can't write a one-shot to save my life and it usually becomes a 10+ chapter slow burn, so I also tried to write a shorter fic. So much learning happening for me in this piece!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for checking in and I hope you enjoy!

Elsa paced through the dark hallways of the castle, her restless mind keeping her awake once again. She had always had trouble sleeping, her mind constantly going over the business she had to prepare for the next day. But for the past six months her days were spent mostly planning for the gods forsaken tournament of champions and now the big day was almost upon them. 

In just a few day's time, Arendelle was to hold a tournament like never before, and the outcome would decide her fate. It was a tournament of eligible alphas from the seven kingdoms. Well, six kingdoms, as Arendelle did not have a champion to fight for them. It didn't matter though because the prize was the Queen's hand in marriage.  _ Her _ hand. And Elsa hated it. Having no control over her future.  _ She was a Queen for fucks sake _ ! Yet because of her dynamic, it wouldn't last. 

She had been ruling Arendelle for the past three years and despite a slightly rocky start in which she had to convince the people that an omega was actually capable of being a strong leader, things were going well. The kingdom was thriving. She had a mind for numbers and also was diplomatic enough to be able to handle delicate negotiations. Of which there had been many between Weselton, as well as the Southern Isles, both kingdoms refusing to trade with Arendelle. But Elsa had managed to convince them and the relationship between kingdoms was growing stronger.

But her time as Queen of Arendelle was drawing to a close as Anna neared her coming of age. Even though she was first born, she was an omega and Anna was an alpha. Blood and dynamics played interesting and equally important roles in succession plans and royal lineage. But it came down to this: When she married (as was expected), her mate would be an alpha from another kingdom, and the heir of their throne. She knew that her future partner would not move to Arendelle, so she knew she would have to be the one to leave and Anna would rule Arendelle and pick her mate to stay with her.  _ Fuck dynamics _ she thought bitterly as she climbed the stairs up to the north tower. She normally didn't swear, even in her mind, but she was angry. She stood out on the tower balcony overlooking the fjord, breathing in the salty air, trying to relax her nerves as she thought. 

Things could have been different, spirits knew things would have been very different if her parents hadn't passed away six years ago. If they hadn't, she would have been taken around to the other kingdoms to meet with their heirs and at least be courted the traditional way. She would have had  _ some _ say in the matter of who she would marry. While she knew that marrying for love or even having a remote attraction to her future mate was a thing of tales, she couldn’t help but hope. But this? It was all up to chance. And she really did not find the pissing match that was about to ensure between hormonal alphas all that appealing. In fact, she found it rather barbaric. She had prided herself in bringing Arendelle into a new light, of reason and science, not the dark and primitive times of when her grandfather ruled the kingdom.

Eventually she heard the first call of the morning doves and she forced herself to go back to her chambers to at least pretend to rest.

The next afternoon, Elsa finally had a break from her meetings. But the seating arrangement for the welcoming feast was very important. While Arendelle had good relations with practically all kingdoms, the same could not be said for everyone else. She knew that the Corona and the Southern Isles delegations could and should be seated close to each other, while those from Weselton could not be anywhere close to anyone from the Southern Isles. She slumped forward on her desk, resting her forehead on her forearms, trying to will her oncoming migraine to just go away.  _ Just 24 more hours. Just 24 more hours _ she thought to herself. 

Tomorrow marked the first day of the festival and would begin with a presentation of the Alpha champions at the aforementioned feast. The guests from the other kingdoms had been arriving over the course of the past week and the castle staff were busy tending to their needs and keeping their living spaces tidy in the guest wings. But fortunately for her, she had not been assaulted by the wave of guests and had been able to keep to herself. Above all else, there was one rule. Seeing the Queen before the tournament was off limits. Even though she knew she was a month or so away from her next heat, any possible interactions would inevitably be seen as a dash for the throne and would throw all peace out the window. In some ways she was grateful to have an alpha sister who could keep the other guests entertained. Anna was the life of the party and basked in social situations whereas Elsa stomached them just because she had to but was eager to dash away as soon as polite.

Elsa decided to take a walk out in the forest to clear her mind and quietly snuck away to her chambers to change into something more suited for being outdoors. The outfit she picked out was very 'un-Queenly' so she kept her plan under wraps as she pulled on leather trousers and a loose white blouse. Last she hooked a basic and very unassuming cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood up as she made her way to the secret exit. The same one she had used to run away as a child when she found out her dynamic and what it meant for her future.

The stairs deposited her at the rear of the castle near the bank of the fjord, hidden from the town. It was easy to sneak away like this and she found herself surrounded by tall trees and nature. She liked the town, the cobblestone streets and fire lamps, bustling shops and open trade happening in the market square. But something about being in nature like this was just peaceful. She breathed deep, allowing the earthy scents to fill her nose and clear her mind a little.

Elsa wandered through the forest for an hour or so before settling down in a little secluded grove of aspen trees. She laid down on the mossy ground, her arms folded under her head like a pillow, and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sun on her face. She could have easily fallen asleep like this if she hadn't been startled out of her reverie by the sound of a branch snapping behind her. She sat up quickly and looked around, drawing the small dagger she had hidden in her boot "Who is there? I'm warning you! Come out and show yourself!" She puffed herself up, trying to exude a confident scent, but she knew her pheromones were weak compared to the naturally dominant scents of an alpha.  _ But maybe it would be enough to deter a confrontation. _

"You can put that dagger away, I'm not going to hurt you and there's no need for violence." A soft yet stern voice responded as a dark shadow emerged from behind a tree. 

Elsa froze when she saw the young woman come into view. She had beautifully tan olive skin, her long dark hair in a tight braid. But her eyes.  _ Gods, her eyes. _ They looked like molten honey and she wanted nothing more than to just swim in them. She quickly glanced at the rest of the girl, assessing the situation. Her leather clothes looked simple, but upon closer inspection she could see intricate patterns and stitching. Her hands were empty and held up in a non-threatening position. She looked unarmed, save for a heavy wooden staff that was strapped to her backpack.

"Why are you here?" Elsa asked firmly, holding her ground.

"I'm embarrassed to say that I have lost my way." The woman responded "I'm looking for the city, here on business from up north."

Elsa nodded slowly, accepting her reason, and pointed over her shoulder toward the castle "It's that way." 

With a silent nod of thanks, the woman headed off in the direction Elsa had given her.

Elsa was glad to note that the woman did not seem to know who she was, probably thanks to her disguise, but she knew she was toeing a very thin line and the longer she stayed out the more likely she was to be recognized. She decided she would wait until the stranger was out of sight and then hurry back to her castle before someone noticed she was gone.

Once back in her chambers, Elsa shed her clothes and crawled into bed, requesting her supper be brought to her. She had been correct in her assumption that a walk outdoors would calm her mind and she felt her exhaustion catching up to her. She decided that an early bedtime might do her well so that she could be in tip top condition for the next day.

The next day was an absolute clusterfuck of a whirlwind behind the scenes. It seemed that everywhere Elsa looked there was something wrong. The band hadn't shown up. The chocolate fondue was too thin. At least Anna had insisted that from the guests' perspective it looked amazing and well put together. Elsa ran about like a madwoman overseeing the final details but eventually Gerda tracked her down and forced her to stop, insisting that she and Kai could handle the rest and that she needed to start getting ready for the welcoming ceremony and feast.

Reluctantly, Elsa gave up the reins and retired to her bedroom where her handmaidens started bustling about to get her dress on, fix her hair and get her makeup just right. As she stood there like a living doll, she rehearsed her speech again, though she had long since memorized it. She sighed happily as the handmaidens stepped away from her, satisfied with their work.  _ And with a half hour to spare! _ She could hear the horns down below, announcing the delegations as they entered the grand ballroom, currently set for the feast. In a few days’ time it would be transformed to hold the ball, at which Elsa would be presented with her mate, the champion of the tournament.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror, taking a moment of vanity to appreciate her looks. She wore a soft velvety dress, blue from the bodice down, the shoulders and sleeves a nice black. Traditional Arendellian patterns had been embroidered onto the chest and along the bottom of the dress, reaching upwards toward her waist. Around her shoulders was a heavy purple cape. Her hair had been set in a traditional royal fashion, braided and twisted into an almost crown-like arrangement around her head. It reminded her very much of her coronation, actually. It made sense. Traditions ran deep here, after all. She stepped off her dressing platform into black suede shoes with a kitten heel. Not too difficult to walk in. In fact, she was used to walking in much more precarious heels so she was glad for the brief reprieve on her feet.

With a swish of her long cape, she headed down to the ballroom, waiting in the wings for Kai to announce her entrance. It wasn’t a long until she heard “Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!” and she strode out to greet her guests with the biggest smile she could muster. It was fake and very practiced, but no one, except perhaps Anna, would notice.

The crowd all bowed respectfully as Elsa took a seat on her throne, waiting for the presentation of the champions.

“His Highness, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!” Elsa immediately recoiled internally when she laid eyes on the man. He was well dressed, wearing a white suit and red sash, his auburn hair and sideburns styled with meticulous care. But his eyes. They seemed charming at first glance, but there was something dark and almost sinister about them. Every part of her omega was screaming  _ Danger! _ She smiled and dipped her head, acknowledging him as he bowed before her.

“Her Grace, Lady Cassandra of Corona!” Elsa sat forward a little as the next champion entered, her head held high and confident. She was dressed in a fine white outfit as well with a golden sash over her shoulder and many military medals hung on the left side of her jacket. Elsa was glad to note that at least one female alpha had responded to the invitations. Not like it mattered. Elsa would have to wed whomever won, regardless of their sex. But she could still hope.

The next several champions were introduced but Elsa barely heard, finding herself stealing small glances over to the raven-haired woman with piercing grey eyes.

She had to hold in a chuckle when the young Duke of Weselton was introduced. He was a scrawny and pathetic little thing, swimming in his black suit. He seemed hardly of age and did not have the commanding presence the others did. In fact, Elsa wondered if he was even an alpha.

She sat back on her throne and looked at the six alphas in front of her. As she was not expecting anyone else, she stood to begin her welcoming speech but was cut short when the doors burst open, her words caught in her throat as she heard a familiar voice announce. 

“Honeymaren Nattura of Northuldra.”

Elsa gasped quietly when she saw the young woman from the woods striding proudly down the aisle, though she tried not to show any sign of recognition.  _ Fuck _ was all that came to mind. She could already hear the arguments from the leaders of the other kingdoms protesting the new alpha’s claim. She bowed her head in acknowledgment of the unexpected entrant and did her best to compose herself again. 

“Ahem.” Elsa cleared her throat “It is with great pleasure that I welcome everyone here tonight. You have journeyed from far and wide to bear witness to this historic event. Over the next several days, the champions in front of you will be competing in a series of trials. At the conclusion of the week, the winner will be selected and the tournament will conclude with a great ball and festivities. It is at that time that I will have my first dance with the champion of both the tournament and my heart...” Elsa swallowed thickly and continued, talking about pride and upholding tradition and other jargon expected of royal addresses such as these. The dignitaries all seemed pleased, though she knew it was just a facade. They were waiting to pounce and demand that the Northuldran woman be disqualified, and probably Lady Cassandra as well. 

Elsa finished her speech and then gestured for everyone to sit. She took her place at her private table with Anna to watch over the crowd, her eyes glancing over to the champions’ table. She was aware that this was the first time they had laid eyes on her, with one exception, and so she was expecting stares, but it felt like some of them were looking at her like their next meal. It made her shudder. She was grateful that aside from a short pause and slightly wider eyes, Honeymaren had the sense not to show that she recognized her from their brief encounter in the woods.

Dinner went surprisingly smoothly, there were no interruptions due to political arguments at least, a testament to Elsa’s carefully planned seating chart. After the guests were released for the evening she asked for the champions and their respective leaders to join her for a moment. Better to silence the arguments before they even started. 

Once the group was assembled she spoke firmly “thank you for staying, I promise I will not take up too much of your time this evening. I can see in your eyes there is some concern about Lady Cassandra and Honeymaren’s entrance into this competition. Arendellian law states that my union will be to the worthy heir of any territory, regardless of sex. So male and female alphas are allowed to participate. As for the other matter. The Northuldra are a free people and have a rightful claim to the northern lands in the eyes of Arendelle and we have had established trade with them for many years. While they do not have a monarchy, they do follow a similar form of government with a head leader and as such have every right to be represented here. As the Queen of Arendelle that is my ruling on the matter.”

Unsurprisingly, Prince Hans was the first to speak “with all due respect, your majesty, the Northuldra live in the forests with their animals like savages.”

Elsa could sense Honeymaren bristle, her calm and neutral scent replaced by a more aggressive and assertive one. She held up her hand “As I have stated, based on the definitions set forth in Arendelle’s laws, she has as much right to be here as any of you here. If you are threatened by her presence, I suggest you save your strength for the days ahead, as only the strongest and thereby most deserving alpha will earn my hand.”

Hans opened and closed his mouth several times, reminding Elsa of a fish out of water, but ultimately he knew arguing was futile and he took a step back. It was the only time she could speak to an alpha in such a way without there being negative repercussions. If she were not currently queen, she would surely have been punished for such an open threat on his manhood. She might as well enjoy it while she could, seeing as that time was rather short lived. She smiled internally to herself when she caught Cassandra and Honeymaren both with slight smirks on their faces.

Elsa retired for the evening, still coming down from the high of putting Hans in his place, albeit temporarily. She realized that in retrospect, it had been a rather stupid move on her part. Should he win, he would hold it against her, there was no doubt in her mind.  _ Oh well, what's done was done _ she thought to herself as she prepared for bed. She collapsed onto her soft mattress, utterly exhausted. In her mind danced little images of the lady alphas and she sincerely hoped it would be one of them standing next to her at the end of the week. At least she wouldn't mind having  _ their _ pups.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa rose early the next morning just as the sun started to peek over the mountains to the east of town. She called for her breakfast in bed, not wanting to get up just yet. For once she had some free time, since they had suspended court for the week and she had delegated her other tasks to her staff to handle. She rolled out of bed, quickly braiding her hair in a messy French braid, draping it over her shoulder before grabbing her robe and looking out her window with her cup of tea and chocolate filled croissant. She wasn't sure why she felt so calm, as today could very well be the beginning of her end, but something about having seen the champions made her feel more at ease. She believed that there were only three major participants to watch out for: Cassandra, Honeymaren, and Hans. She hoped that perhaps the women would team up against him in the open melee on the third day and take him out. But then that would leave the question, which lady would be victorious? 

She pondered the situation as she sipped her warm drink. She knew very little about Northuldra, save for the basics she needed to maintain good trade relations, whereas she knew Corona was a larger and more vibrant kingdom. Cassandra was technically not born a royal, however, when the King and Queen failed to recover their lost princess, they officially adopted Cassandra into their family and named her the heir to the throne. It had been a somewhat messy bit of gossip that Elsa tried not to get too involved with.

Elsa enjoyed her quiet morning and finished off her pastries, yogurt, and fruit before her handmaidens started getting her prepared for the day. She missed the way she had styled her hair, but customs and appearances had to be upheld, so her hair was twisted in a tight bun at the base of her neck. She was dressed in a white and blue gown that hugged her torso tight and then fanned out in a loose skirt. Perfect for the warm summer day. 

The crowds had already assembled in the stands of the arena that had been built to accommodate the tournament. Vendors walked up and down the aisles along the platform seating selling their wares. Children ran up and down the stairs, impatient for the fighting to begin. 

Elsa stood with Anna in the royal viewing box. "This is ridiculous," she murmured to her sister.

Anna grinned "I think this is fantastic! Perhaps one day I'll get to compete for my mate's affections, rather than just be betrothed to someone I don't know, you know? This is going to be so exciting!" She waved for some wine to be brought up, taking a big swig of the sweet Arendellian white wine.

"Careful, sister, you don't want to get the reputation for being a drunkard! No one will want to marry you!" Elsa warned her, taking a dainty sip from her glass.

"Oh come on, you seriously need to loosen up a little!" Anna snorted, taking another albeit noticeably smaller sip "So... any of them catch your eye? Perhaps a big strong lady-soldier to swoop you off your feet?" She had been watching Elsa's reaction at the ceremony the night before and noticed that Elsa had been sneaking glances at both women. While she had never confirmed it growing up, she got the impression that Elsa preferred women.

Elsa rolled her eyes "You're so nosy," she took a sip of her drink "But maybe..." she added with a subtle wink.

"I KNEW IT! Though I'm a little surprised that two women came..." Anna nodded and sat back to watch the opening show from Arendelle's riders galloping out, carrying the crests of the competing kingdoms and lands.

Elsa hummed as she watched, then leaned forward a little when the trumpets blared and each champion was announced to the audience. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles! Duke Ivan of Weselton! Prince Hamish of DunBroch! Lady Cassandra of Corona! Prince Alonso of Cordoba! Prince Eugene of the Dark Kingdom! Honeymaren of the Northuldra!" Once all of the participants had been announced and stood in the open arena next to a flag of their kingdom's colors, the audience erupted into a loud cacophony of cheers.

Elsa politely cheered and stood to address the arena "Let the games begin!" she shouted at the top of her voice before returning to her seat.

Elsa couldn’t help herself, all the sounds and scents were overwhelming and despite her previous reservations, _it was actually exciting_ and she leaned forward in her seat as she watched. The tournament was designed to test the alphas’ skills in four areas: strength, speed, dexterity, weapon proficiency. Today was one-on-one combat with simple weapons, blunt of course. Each alpha would have the chance to face each competitor in five-minute matches. The match winner would be determined by the the amount of points they earned based on the number of blows landed, if they managed to pin or grapple their opponent or knock them out of bounds, among other factors.

As expected, Ivan gave a very lackluster performance, each of the other alphas’ scores were grossly inflated due to the number of blows they landed against the tiny punching bag. Alonso fared only slightly better, followed by Eugene, who seemed to be more of a talker than anything. Hamish gave a solid performance, probably being one of triplet boys added to his skill at brawling, not to mention his older sister. Hans was firmly in third, having been bested by both Cassandra and Honeymaren. But the final match of the day was the one Elsa was looking forward to the most: Cassandra facing off against Honeymaren. Elsa wondered if it had been planned that way so that the women would be worn down. It was clear that the two women were exhausted from their previous fights but they both dug deep and gave an amazing show of skill and endurance. Elsa was on the edge of her seat as she watched the two women start to circle each other in the arena. They were talking, but Elsa couldn’t hear what they were saying to each other. Nor did she care. She was too busy breathing in their scents and watching the show. _Gods this is better than all the wine and chocolate in the world!_ she thought. They were both wearing light, sleeveless tunics and canvas trousers that went down to their knees. Elsa could see every rippling muscle, every bulging vein, their skin glistening with sweat. She couldn’t tear her eyes away. She squirmed slightly in her chair when she heard their grunts of effort, each sent a jolt of excitement through her body. An unfamiliar, though not necessarily unpleasant, warmth was quickly spreading through her lower regions to a point that she wondered if she was about to come into heat early.

“Gods Elsa!” Anna hissed and smacked her sister “Stop drooling!”

Elsa just rolled her eyes and continued to watch, though she did prop her finger under her jaw to keep her mouth closed.

The women were well matched, but Honeymaren managed to slightly edge Cassandra out of the win, by knocking her feet out from under her. It certainly helped that she had trained with fighting with a staff all her life. With a smile she helped her opponent to her feet.

The crowd was wild, cheering for all of the champions, though it was clear they were starting to pick their favorites, the cheers ranging from polite (Ivan) to outrageous (Hans, Cassandra, and Honeymaren). Elsa stood and held her hand up to quiet the rowdy crowd. Silence fell almost immediately.

“Well done, champions, thank you for such an amazing show of strength, skill and power. An amazing start to the tournament. I believe I speak on behalf of all of Arendelle that I am personally looking forward to what the rest of the tournament has in store for us! You all certainly have set the bar high. Please rest and enjoy the amenities of Arendelle to make yourselves feel comfortable and at home. I shall see you all tomorrow for the next event and the Champion Luncheon to follow. Since we have nothing planned for tomorrow afternoon, each of you will be allowed 45 minutes of my time in a chaperoned environment for us to get to know each other a little better.” She added that last bit last minute, but she was the Queen, she could do what she wanted. As long as it was fair and equal. Which this was. She smiled internally when she saw the looks of approval from the seven alphas.

Elsa retired for the evening, again taking her meal in the privacy of her chambers. She was just about to cut into her roasted chicken and vegetables when she heard a familiar rhythmic knock on the door. "Come in, Anna," she called and in a flash her energetic sister came bounding in. After years of practice the redhead had perfected her strides across her sister's bedroom in order to land squarely on the giant bed.

"Sooooo..." Anna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her "You were practically falling out of your chair today at that last fight. You really want one of them to win, don't you?"

Elsa blushed and set down her cutlery "I... I suppose so. I mean, they both seem very capable and skilled, I would be lucky to end up with either. Though there are still two more events."

"Oh, come on! You know it's more than that... I've never seen you respond to someone like that. Gods, I'm surprised if half of Arendelle didn't _smell_ you!"

Elsa blushed at that, taking a dainty bite of chicken to avoid answering Anna.

Anna grinned "Oh, my big sister has a _crush!_ On not one, but **_two_ ** sex on a platter, smoking hot lady alphas!" She flopped down on the bed dramatically. "I never thought I'd ever live to see the day!"

Elsa rolled her eyes "Fine. Yes. I'll admit that I find them both very attractive."

Anna squealed and reached over and grabbed a carrot off of Elsa's plate.

Elsa swatted her "Hey, get your own food!" but she grinned and slid her tray of food over to share. While Elsa had planned on a very different outcome of the evening, one in which she could alleviate some of the tension that had built up inside her body from watching the match earlier, she was not disappointed that she and Anna stayed up late giggling and enjoying several glasses of wine as a nightcap.

The champions assembled early the following morning for the next challenge, which was an archery course on horseback. Anna was beside herself because she was one of the judges assigned to ride with the champions and make sure that there was no foul play taking place during the task.

Elsa sat in the viewing box at the start (and finish) line, watching as the champions lined up by their assigned mounts. Each had been outfitted with bows and arrows with differently colored fletching. She was not looking forward to this event, as most of it would be completed in the hills and mountains around Arendelle, not for her to watch. The task was relatively straightforward. Champions would be awarded points based on their finish time, the number of targets they hit and their accuracy.

An hour and fifteen minutes had elapsed since the alphas took off from the starting line and Elsa was quickly growing impatient. She sat forward in her chair and watched the path leading to the finish line, hoping to get the first view of which contestant would round the bend.

What she was _not_ expecting was for the smooth talking brunette prince from the Dark Kingdom to come in first, followed closely by Cassandra then Honeymaren, who was neck and neck with Prince Hamish. Following a few minutes later were Hans, Alonso, and finally Ivan, who was somehow limping in. Elsa couldn't help but grin to herself. Point wise, this was a crushing blow to Hans and the two women were in the lead, Cassandra now slightly ahead of Honeymaren, 156 to 151. Due to his somewhat poorer performance in the first task, Eugene was firmly in third with a score of 141. Hamish had actually stolen 4th place from Hans, boasting 129 points to his rival's 119. Alonso and Ivan had yet to break 100 points. Collectively. It came as no surprise to Elsa that the two young alphas actually withdrew from competition shortly after this task.

Elsa smiled to herself as she allowed her handmaidens to change her outfit for the Champion's luncheon and for her small meetings with the five remaining alphas, looking forward to the end of her day, but not for reasons one might think.

She had purposefully requested that she meet with the males first. Her reasoning was twofold. She knew that it would stroke their delicate egos, making them feel superior to their female counterparts. Second, if she wanted to extend her time with either of the ladies, well, she had nothing else scheduled for the rest of her day.

She met first with Eugene, who, as she realized, was as silver-tongued as they came. But he wasn't entirely unpleasant to speak with, though she was almost certain he was giving her a glance that looked like he was trying to kiss a small invisible insect and get a speck of dirt out of his eye. _Simultaneously._ She congratulated him on his performance on the riding course and asked about what his plans were for the future.

Her meeting with Hans bore striking similarities to her first encounter. He seemed equally matched in terms of charm and charisma but she was incredibly put off by his arrogant and condescending demeanor. It seemed he still harbored some ill will after her speaking up to him after the welcoming feast. Her entire time with him was spent trying not to scream and throw up.

Hamish's meeting was difficult to say the least. Elsa could barely understand a thing he was saying, unable to decipher the strong Scottish accent. But he seemed pleasant enough. Though he was still several years her junior. She almost wondered why his older sister hadn't accepted the invitation, but it became clear in their conversation that she was currently courting a young woman from the kingdom of Agrabah. How they managed to meet would forever remain a mystery to Elsa.

Finally it was time for her to meet with the two champions that she was most looking forward to. She smiled up pleasantly from her spot on the couch in the drawing room as Cassandra entered. As the warrior woman came across the room she stood and offered her a proper curtsy before taking her seat again, gesturing for Cassandra to take the seat opposite her. She was well aware of the four chaperones standing in each corner of the room. Their job was not to listen in, though she was certain they had been, but rather to make sure no funny business went down, particular physical contact. In fact, they were allowed to speak as plainly or formally as they wanted. Their conversation was not policed in one bit. None of what was said was to be repeated to anyone else.

"Lady Cassandra, it is a pleasure to meet you." Elsa dipped her head out of respect. The men had been releasing a constant stream of dominant pheromones to try to force Elsa into submission or at least put her off guard. But Elsa was used to withstanding the posturing and abrasiveness of dealing with alphas, having had to negotiate many a business meeting with partners who employed similar dominance tactics. She was pleased to find that Cassandra's scent was calming to her nerves. Though she still had a confident and dominant smell to her, it was not off putting in the slightest. She smelled like metal and polish, a testament to the meticulous care she put into keeping her weapons and armor in tip top shape, Elsa imagined. But there was more, she smelled like freshly cut grass and sun, if that was even possible, and something else that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. But it was enticing. In fact, Elsa was drawn to it so much that she leaned forward a little to try to get a better sniff. And Cassandra noticed, smirking a little to herself.

"My Queen, it is a pleasure to be here and to have the honor to compete for your hand. I hope that you have not been disappointed by my performance thus far?" Cassandra responded in a very dry yet respectful manner. 

"Indeed, a most stunning performance, if I may say." Elsa nodded and gestured to the decanter of wine sitting on the table between them "May I?" She leaned forward and poured a glass before sitting back so that Cassandra could take it without any chance of them coming into contact. "I will admit I find myself rather intrigued that one such as yourself would enter into such a competition."

Cassandra smirked as she sniffed her wine before taking a sip "Well, only a fool would pass up an opportunity such as this. Not only for our kingdoms, but on a selfish level as well. The tales of your grace and beauty hardly did you justice and I would be glad to fight for the honor of your hand any day." She quirked her eyebrow in a way that almost made Elsa melt into her seat right there.

Elsa tried her best to maintain her composure and not spit her drink out _Fuck. This woman is smooth... I wonder how smooth she feels under those clothes... Fuck!_ She chastised herself, hiding her mental dialogue with a little cough as she continued the conversation.

Cassandra smiled softly, noting Elsa’s distant look “a copper for your thoughts?”

Elsa blushed “my apologies, this is all very new to me. Having people vie so openly for my affections. I know it is all just a political game of chess, with the world as our board...” Elsa sipped her wine to make herself stop talking. Usually she was much more delicate in her conversation, holding her cards close to her chest, concealing her emotions. But something about Cassandra made her feel safe. Like she could be herself without fear of the repercussions. 

“I think I understand, more than most. When King Frederic and Queen Ariana came to me with their offer to make me the heir to the throne I was certain I was the butt of a very cruel joke. And yet, here we are. But again, I know their motivations were not out of love, but rather they needed an heir and had not been able to conceive again... so I became their back up plan. It makes sense, I’m well trained, have a mind for military strategy, and was raised with a deep understanding of the court. It was a sensible leap, I suppose. And I’m not saying this to sound ungrateful. Gods no. I just... empathize.” Her grey eyes flicked up to meet Elsa’s crystal blues and it was as if time stood still. The two women just gazed at each other, hardly breaking eye contact as they shared an easy conversation, full of mutual respect and understanding. 

Elsa jumped slightly when a soft cough behind her pulled her out of the near trance she was in. 

“Your Majesty, the time is up.” 

“So soon?” Elsa whined softly and then blushed furiously when she realized what she had said. She smiled at Cassandra as she stood and offered a deep curtsy “well, thank you for the pleasure of your company and I bid you goodnight.” 

“The pleasure was mine, my Queen.” Cassandra bowed and turned on her heel, striding out of the room.

Elsa sat down on the couch, trying to clear her mind and prepare for her final meeting. The wine decanter was replaced and fresh glasses brought out, Elsa nodded when she was ready and stood to greet her last guest.

Elsa’s breath hitched as she took in the sight of the young Northuldran woman. She had bathed and by the looks of it had freshly oiled her skin. She was wearing a similar outfit to the one she had been wearing during their first meeting, though without her little pointy leather hat. Her hair was flowing freely in long dark waves down her back, giving her a relaxed and carefree appearance. Elsa has to remind herself how to use her words again “Miss Honeymaren, thank you for your patience.”

“Of course, I know what game you’re playing.” Honeymaren responded lightly.

“Pardon?” Elsa quirked an eyebrow as she poured their wine.

“Just saving the best for last of course.” Honeymaren winked as she reached for her glass, though she waited for Elsa to take a sip first. “Though I must say, Lady Cassandra is quite a fearsome opponent. I admit that I was a little intimidated to follow her.”

Elsa chuckled, put at ease by Honeymaren’s joke and overall cheerful demeanor. She found herself gazing into those soft brown eyes, again just wishing she could dive into them and unlock their secrets. In this close proximity she was able to get a better scent. Honeymaren smelled like the nature and freedom that a large part of her craved. She just wanted to burrow her nose into the crook of her neck and breathe in deeply. 

Honeymaren noticed Elsa’s distracted look and continued their conversation “I appreciate you allowing me to enter. I honestly was not sure how you’d react. Many do not consider the Northuldra in the ways you described us.”

Elsa nodded as she sipped her wine “of course. Besides, if I had not, I would not have enjoyed the first task nearly as much as I did.”

Honeymaren blushed, a little taken aback at Elsa’s forwardness “well, I’m glad to have pleased you.”

“I’ll admit I was surprised to learn who you were at the opening feast.” Elsa chuckled softly.

“You think you were surprised? I almost fell over when I found out who _you_ really were! I mean, I had met the Queen of Arendelle and didn’t even know it!”

Elsa nodded “I suppose you have a fair point. Though I’m grateful you did not trip or show any recognition. The other alphas were not allowed to see me before the tournament. It could have turned into an ugly argument should you have reacted.”

Honeymaren hummed quietly as she listened “well, what can I say, I like to live on the edge and bend the rules a little. Not unlike you it seems. I’d imagine your handmaidens did not help you get into that outfit?” She smirked playfully.

Elsa shook her head “no. I sometimes do that, sneak out into the forest. The castle can get stuffy and the fresh air helps clear my mind.”

“I can relate.” Honeymaren smiled “sure we don’t have fancy castles up north, but we have a deep connection with the earth and nature around us. Nothing beats sitting on a grassy hill watching the sun rise. Also, I’d like to thank you... for sticking up for me when that prince called us savages. It meant a lot. Truly.”

Elsa nodded “he was in the wrong to say that. I’m pleased to see that his bark so far has been worse than his bite.”

“Wow... that was...” Honeymaren snorted a little and sipped her wine to clear her throat. “So what is your take on me? Which is worse, my bark or my bite?”

Elsa thought a moment “well, win this tournament and I guess I’ll just have to find out for myself just how bad your bite can be.” She had never been particularly good at flirting, though she gave herself silent praise for that, especially seeing Honeymaren’s reaction.

The two women fell into an easy conversation during which Elsa managed to learn a little more about her kingdom’s northern neighbor and soon their time came to a close. Elsa was sad to see her leave but she couldn’t help but notice the way Honeymaren’s hips swayed as she left the room. She leaned her head against the back of the couch and looked at the ceiling. _Shit._

Elsa retired early that evening. On top of having just spent almost five hours being surrounded by alpha pheromones, she had drank a considerable amount of wine. Though at this point she wasn’t sure which was having a greater effect on her mind. She was glad that her last two meetings had been with the ladies, as she found their scents much, much more appealing. In fact, she wasn’t sure which she preferred more. She shivered happily as some more risqué thoughts popped into her mind, but she was too drunk to do anything about it, and she quickly fell into an alcohol induced slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself... things about to get steamy. If you're not here for explicit sexual content, turn away!

When Elsa woke the next morning she felt two things. Slightly hungover and  _ incredibly horny _ . She sat bolt upright in her bed.  _ Fuck. Was she really going into her heat early? _ This was definitely  _ not _ the time for it to happen, as she knew she would be out of her mind, driven by instinct. On top of that, the tournament that was already pushing the alphas to tap into their competitive nature, and the third and final challenge was no different: The melee brawl. Now add in the possibility of having a receptive omega to protect and defend against other alpha competition? There was no way the outcome would be good and she was certain it would result in bloodshed. She frantically summoned Gerda to bring her herbs that would help suppress her hormones for a while. Even if her heat wasn’t triggered now, it was a good precaution just in case it was later at an even less opportune time. Feeling more calm, Elsa ate a light breakfast before preparing for the day.

The arena had been reset. Large weapon racks sporting various equipment were spread throughout the combat area. The task was simple.  _ Be the last alpha standing _ . Otherwise there were no rules, even if it ended in a fight to the death. But an alpha could withdraw at any time and at least they were allowed armor. Elsa had cringed when she read the documents drawn up by her grandfather. He was truly a twisted and dark man. 

The five remaining champions would enter the arena based on their current rankings. The lower ranked alphas would have to fight longer whereas the top ranked alpha would enter last. A reward for exceptional performance. Elsa watched the arena with bated breath as Eugene entered first, followed by Hans, Hamish, and Honeymaren. Cassandra was the last to enter.

As Elsa had hoped would happen, it became clear that the two female alphas had come to some agreement to work together. Unfortunately, so had the males.

Elsa couldn’t help but marvel at the way Honeymaren and Cassandra worked together. Even though they were in direct competition with one another, the women watched each other’s backs. They were strong, graceful, definitely comfortable in stressful situations. Their movements were deliberate, well practiced, and fluid. It was honestly a real treat to watch the warriors in their element.

After an hour of heated fighting, Eugene withdrew from the competition, having been struck in the leg by Cassandra’s sword. Once the teams were two and two, the fight swung in favor of the women. Hamish just did not have the same fighting prowess, and Hans conceded, though very reluctantly. He knew he was beat and his desire to save his own neck outweighed his desire to try to claim the win.

Elsa’s eyes widened as it came down to a Honeymaren and Cassandra again. They were once again talking. She was shocked when they nodded and bowed to each other and threw down their weapons and turned shoulder to shoulder to address her.

“People of the Seven Kingdoms! We have fought hard these past days and proven that we are both capable leaders and worthy candidates for Queen Elsa’s hand.” Cassandra started before Honeymaren jumped in.

“With great respect, Lady Cassandra and I would humbly like to submit one final task to this tournament. But this task will not be completed by either of us. It is a task for Queen Elsa herself. She may choose her champion between us.”

Elsa’s heart stopped beating, her breath caught in her lungs, her mind completely blank. She couldn’t believe they were offering her a choice. But also,  _ fuck, how could she possibly choose? _ Her heart was being torn in two and she felt a little queasy thinking about it. She stood there, dumbfounded and slack jawed for several moments until Anna smacked her back to jumpstart her body and mind again.

“We will have to review the laws surrounding the tournament.” Elsa managed to speak. She waved her hand for a copy of the tournament rules to be brought to her.

“If I may, I am well-versed in Arendellian laws and the law was written that a task may be amended or added with unanimous agreement of the champions. Seeing as Lady Cassandra and I are the only remaining champions and we both agree,I would say that we have met that requirement.” Honeymaren looked up at her.

Elsa nodded, though she quickly read through the scroll as soon as Kai handed it to her. What Honeymaren had said was true. Elsa chuckled at the hubris of her grandfather. When he had written those laws, he probably expected the tournament contestants to all be chest thumping alpha males out to prove their dominance and manhood. It probably hadn’t even crossed his mind that the contestants would consider working together. “That... is correct. I accept your proposed task and will deliberate with my council as to how to execute the challenge. We will take a three hour recess before we return here.”

Elsa’s office was a nightmare, her council people were all posturing and not helping the matter at hand, many were still reviewing the old laws to determine if the claim even held water. After much deliberation, headache, and several cups of coffee, Elsa emerged from the room with a plan.

Back at the arena, Elsa waited until the three hours had fully elapsed before standing to address the crowd.

“People of Arendelle and our distinguished guests. We have come to a decision on how to handle the task proposed. I shall indeed pick my champion from the remaining pool of eligible alphas, but seeing as Honeymaren and Cassandra are tied in standing, I cannot choose one based on the tournament outcome thus far, as both women have shown outstanding skill and merit. So here is our solution. Both women will offer a piece of their clothing, enriched with their scent, and I shall make my decision blindfolded. Does that satisfy you?” She looked pointedly at Cassandra and Honeymaren who both nodded to each other and stripped off their outer shirt, rubbing it against their neck where their pheromones were strongest and handed them to Kai. 

With Anna’s help, Elsa was blindfolded and led down to the arena.

As soon as she stepped out onto the arena, Elsa’s senses were overpowered by the scents from the two women and  _ oh, it was delicious. _ Elsa whimpered and almost stopped moving as she felt her mind becoming clouded. All logical thought went flying out the window as she breathed deeply, savoring the scents. She felt Anna’s grip tighten on her arm, pulling her further into the field. The scents were becoming more concentrated and even more overpowering until she couldn’t help herself. Her hand shot out and she reached for the fabric that held her attention, that was  _ calling _ to her, acting purely on her primal instinct and desire. She brought the shirt to her nose and inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of freshly cut grass and polished metal. She was so lost in her world that she growled a little when Anna tried to take the shirt away. When that failed, her sister all but picked her up and carried her over her shoulder off the field before she made more of a spectacle of herself.

It took Elsa nearly an hour to get her shit together again, Cassandra’s scent still clouding her mind by the time dinner rolled around. She was told that Honeymaren had gracefully accepted the outcome and harbored no ill will toward her or Arendelle and had even verbally promised Anna a long and healthy trade agreement. To be negotiated once Anna officially took the throne, of course.

News of the tournament winner spread quickly. Once the reports from the tournament were filed into Arendelle’s records it became official. Elsa would become the next Queen of Corona, ruling with Cassandra. All there was left to do was for Cassandra to claim her mate and mark her as such so that when they were presented at the ball the next evening, they would in fact be mates.

Elsa paced in her chambers, wringing her hands nervously. Of all the outcomes of the tournament she had envisioned in her mind, what had actually transpired was definitely not even remotely a dream of one of those scenarios. Yet here she was, about to mate with someone who had proven that not only were they worthy, but that she was also attracted to on many levels. Someone that not only her heart and mind, but also her inner omega had chosen.  _ By all rights she should have been swinging from the chandeliers! _ But that was more Anna’s style. Her brain, on the other hand, had started analyzing her next crisis. 

She had never been intimate with anyone before. Not even a chaste kiss. Though she had read many books on matters of intimate nature and she wasn’t going in  _ completely _ blind. At least she had a theoretical sense of mating. A sharp knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. “Come in.” She replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Cassandra pushed open the door and slipped inside, locking the door behind her. Immediately she sensed something was wrong and she hurried over to where Elsa stood. “My Queen, you are shaking like a leaf!” Instinct was telling her to comfort her, her alpha brain telling her to protect her omega. She noticed that her quick movement had caused Elsa to recoil and the omega wrapped her arms tight around her body as if to protect herself. Cassandra didn’t want to overwhelm her, so she immediately stopped moving and held her hands forward, patiently waiting. If Elsa wanted contact, she would have to be the one to close the distance.

Elsa looked at the hands in front of her, then slowly lifted her gaze to meet Cassandra’s. She hesitantly unwrapped her arms from around her waist and reached out with one hand to touch her. The second their hands came in contact it felt like a bolt of lightning was surging through her body. Elsa gasped, her eyes wide. 

Cassandra sighed happily, but dutifully stood still, allowing Elsa the time she needed to become comfortable around her. 

Elsa gazed in wonder at their hands, grateful that Cassandra was not pressuring her.  _ How had such a simple action had such an effect on her? _ The initial shock gave way to a pleasant tingling that spread throughout her body, pooling in her lower regions and she craved more of it. She stepped forward and leaned her body against Cassandra’s, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent and sighing happily “I hoped it would be you.” She murmured.

Cassandra chuckled softly “I knew from the moment we first saw each other that we were meant to be. You were destined to be my mate and I yours. My alpha was screaming at me to claim you right there in front of everyone. From that moment on, nothing could have stopped me from being right here, right now. I would have died to try to win that silly tournament. Thank the gods Honeymaren had the sense to suggest that loophole. It’s all we talked about in our one-on-one match, actually.”

Elsa laughed a little “really? I mean, I knew I was attracted to you, but I had no idea that you felt so strongly.”

“You are attracted to me?” Cassandra pulled back a little to look at Elsa, who whimpered softly, displeased at the lack of contact. 

“Of course! How could I not be? You are so strong and confident and beautiful! And the fact that you gave me a choice! That means the world to me. I never thought this would be my life. For years, ever since I presented as an omega, I have dreaded the idea of just being sent off to be some unknown alpha’s mate. No say. No choice.” She buried her face into Cassandra’s neck again, suppressing those bad memories.

“Hey, I know what you’re doing. It’s okay to feel, you know, it’s natural. Hiding from emotions, well, things tend to bottle up and eventually explode. Better to talk through the situation and nip the issue in the bud before it inevitably snowballs out of control.” Cassandra spoke quietly, trying to reassure Elsa.

Elsa nodded “I understand. And I will try. I’m not good with feelings.” She sniffed again “would you hold me, please?”

Cassandra warmed and happily wrapped her strong arms around the shorter blonde. They were actually equally matched in height if Elsa had her heels on, but on flat ground Cassandra had the advantage.

Elsa melted into their embrace, her arms snaked behind Cassandra’s back and hugged her back. They stood this way for several minutes, just enjoying each other’s company in silence.

Elsa gasped quietly when she felt something stir in Cassandra’s trousers. She leaned away and looked down curiously. 

“Sorry, it kind of has a mind of its own, especially when surrounded by such an intoxicating scent as your own. I can tell you took suppressants but those effects have pretty much worn off and it’s taking a lot of control not to give in to the beast inside.” Cassandra chuckled.

Elsa looked up at her, “yes, I think all the excitement from this tournament might have triggered my heat early. I’m usually not due for another month or so. I didn’t realize that I’m back in that cycle. It feels so different than any other heat I’ve had.”

“I can tell, and gods you smell so good. I’ve never been so drawn to someone before. And if this is what you’re like on suppressants, then fuck me when you’re not!” Cassandra snorted. 

“I’d be happy to.” Elsa leaned back against Cassandra’s chest 

“Happy to what?” Cass quirked an eyebrow but didn’t pull away. 

“I’d be happy to fuck you.” Elsa murmured.

Cassandra’s will came dangerously close to snapping. She pulled away and gently cupped Elsa’s jaw in one hand, her grey eyes searching Elsa’s blue ones. She slowly leaned forward and was pleasantly surprised when she felt Elsa’s soft lips pressing against her own. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in their kiss, their lips sliding across each other. It was nice and after a few minutes her alpha demanded more. When she licked Elsa’s bottom lip asking for entrance. She was even more surprised when Elsa immediately responded by parting her lips to grant her access.

Elsa hummed happily as she felt Cassandra’s tongue enter her mouth, loving the way she tasted. She wanted more and she responded by tentatively pressing her tongue back. She was pleased to realize that she liked the feeling of their tongues moving against each other. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance for several minutes, their heated kiss breaking only when Elsa squeaked as she felt Cassandra’s strong hands grip her by the backs of her legs and lift her. Instinctively, Elsa wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms grabbed tight to her shoulders as she clung to Cassandra’s strong frame as she was carried over to the bed.

Once they were settled on the bed, Cassandra leaned in for another kiss as she kicked off her boots and fumbled with the ties of her shirt. She was loathe to break their kiss but was becoming increasingly frustrated at the lack of skin contact. 

Elsa picked up on the shift in Cassandra’s mood and pulled away “let me help you.” Her fingers started to pull at the leather laces holding the top of Cassandra’s shirt closed. Once loose enough, she tugged her shirt off and threw it into an unimportant corner of the room. She couldn’t help but gasp softly. Cassandra’s body looked like it was a sculpture. Her toned arms and rock hard abs. Elsa took several minutes to run her hands over those rippling beauties. “Wow... you’re so beautiful and strong.” 

Cassandra chuckled as she reached up to loosen her chest bindings, sighing happily as the pressure on her breasts released. “So much better.”

“I couldn’t agree more! May I?” Elsa was already reaching out to touch her but she figured it polite to ask. 

Cassandra simply nodded and leaned forward hovering over her, her eyes closed as she felt Elsa’s hands roaming across her body.

Elsa marveled at how soft Cassandra’s skin was. Given her own inexperience, she was more than happy to allow Cassandra to take the lead but she could feel her own instincts kicking in, driving her to feel a little more adventurous. “I’ve never done this before. Can we please go slow? At least to start? I’m a little scared.”

“We can go at whatever pace you need, my Queen.” She murmured, her eyes still closed as Elsa massaged her chest. She allowed her a few minutes to enjoy but she was desperately craving more skin on skin contact “may I undress you? It’s okay if not. I just want to feel our bodies together.”

Elsa blinked a moment and then nodded rapidly “gods yes, please.That sounds amazing!”

Cassandra got up and pulled Elsa to a standing position so she could start removing her gown. “I really hate dresses sometimes. Why are they so complicated?” She grunted as she fiddled with the outer corset. Once it was off she had to refrain from swinging it over her head victoriously, instead tossing her vanquished foe elsewhere and continued her task. The rest of the dress came off easily after that and soon she was openly staring at Elsa’s mostly naked body, save her lacy undergarments.

Elsa’s core felt like it was going to implode with desire, it was actually becoming painful, wanting to be filled.  _ Needing to be filled.  _ Every touch, every kiss made her skin feel like it was on fire, and that fire was just kindling to the heat building between her legs. She glared at Cassandra’s trousers, as if that would make them disappear faster.

Fortunately, Cassandra could read Elsa’s face and she quickly unlaced her pants, sighing with relief as they fell and pooled around her ankles. Even in her sex hazed mind she had enough control to speak semi-coherently. “You want this?”

Elsa on the other hand was quickly losing her ability to speak “Uh huh... let me make you feel good, my alpha.” Her desires and primal instincts were outweighing her nervousness. She didn’t want to wait any longer. 

Hearing Elsa refer to her like that made Cassandra’s alpha burst with excitement. She growled and leaned forward to kiss her, it was rushed and sloppy and she couldn’t have cared less. She put her hands on Elsa’s shoulders and pressed her back down onto the bed. She started kissing a trail down Elsa’s long lean body, pausing at her breasts to give them some attention, but she had another target in mind. She settled between her thighs and pressed her nose against Elsa’s soaked underwear, inhaling deeply “fuck you smell so good” she spoke, her voice deep and raspy. She hooked her fingers into the sides of the panties and pulled them down, tossing them aside. She drank in the sight of Elsa’s core, hot and ready for her. She leaned forward and licked a long stripe along her folds, causing Elsa to buck her hips, desperate for contact.

“Oh fuck!” Elsa exclaimed when she felt Cassandra’s tongue licking at the wetness between her legs like she had never drank a drop of water in her life. She squirmed, back arching off the bed when Cassandra hit a particularly good spot “Fuck, Cass...” she panted, her vocabulary was down to one syllable words, moans, and grunts.

Cassandra was pleased by the sounds Elsa was making but her own needs were starting to grow increasingly desperate and her cock was demanding attention. But she was determined to give Elsa at least one orgasm first, so she reached her hand into her linen shorts and started to stroke herself.  _ It would do for now. _ She alternated licking her clit, along the length of her sex, and even pressing her tongue inside her warmth, as she tried to find what spots made her lover react the best.

Elsa was spasming uncontrollably and her face contorted in what was probably a very un-Queenlike display as her pleasure was reaching an all time high. She clutched the sheets as if her life depended on it, her body was starting to convulse uncontrollably. With one last lick to her clit, Elsa’s orgasm ripped through her. While she actually made very little noise as she came, Cassandra could tell it was a powerful orgasm due to how much her legs were shaking. 

Cassandra stood up triumphantly and kissed Elsa’s chest, lazily playing with her nipples as Elsa came back down to earth.

Elsa’s eyes fluttered “your turn” was all she managed to say but Cassandra didn’t mind and she needed no second invitation. She eagerly kicked off her shorts, her cock springing free. Her cock was a respectable seven inches, but it was also very thick, and that was not including the knot that was already starting to form at its base. It was angry at being neglected for so long but she also knew she couldn’t rush this. She knew this was Elsa’s first time and she did not want to hurt her by going too fast. She grabbed a pillow for Elsa’s head as she pulled her to the edge of the bed so she could stand between her legs. Once they were both in a comfortable position, she started by sliding the head of her cock against Elsa’s warm folds, just to get her used to the idea of penetration.

Elsa’s eyes shot open when she felt the warm cock moving against her “yes... yesss! More! Cass... please!” She hissed and moaned, bucking her hips, desperate for contact. 

“So eager all of a sudden, my Queen,” Cassandra husked and she gently pressed the tip against Elsa’s warm entrance, groaning deeply at the tightness. It took several moments for her to gain entrance. Even the feeling of just the top inch of her cock being inside made her eyes roll back in her head. “Gods, Elsa. You feel so good. You’re so wet. Wet for me.” She rocked her hips forward and back, pressing herself a little further in with each forward movement. 

Elsa gasped with each thrust “You. Good. So hard.”

Cassandra leaned forward, looping her arm under Elsa’s back and partially under the pillow, resting her weight on her forearm.

Cassandra paused once she had managed to fully insert herself up to her growing knot, allowing them both to get adjusted. She was convinced that Elsa’s warm, velvety walls fully enveloping her cock was the best feeling in the world, so when she pulled out several inches she was instantly missing their contact and she gently pressed herself back in.

Once the initial pain of being filled had subsided, Elsa was pleased that the feeling was incredibly enjoyable. She cried out with pleasure as she felt Cassandra start to thrust in and out. She loved the way it felt when she was filled. She craved more of it. She latched her long pale legs around Cassandra’s waist. 

This basic change in angle allowed her deeper access, which Cassandra was all too happy to take advantage of as she slowly sped up her movements.

The couple set up a vigorous pace of fucking, Elsa lifting her hips to match Cassandra’s forward thrusts and it didn’t take long for Cassandra to feel her own orgasm approaching. She quickly pulled out, much to their mutual displeasure “On your knees, my Queen. I’m going to knot you.” She explained. “We will get you precautionary measures tomorrow to prevent you from bearing a pup before you are ready. But we need to make this official, if not you remain unclaimed and all this would be for naught and another alpha can make a move on you to claim you as their own.”

Elsa nodded, she knew what that meant and she was ready for it. She eagerly obeyed, turning over and scrambling to the middle of the bed. She held herself up on her forearms and knees, resting her stomach on the pillow “Give me your knot, alpha.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened, she hadn’t been expecting Elsa to be so compliant. She hopped up onto the bed and lined herself up again, pressing into Elsa’s inviting heat. “Fuck…” she groaned. This angle allowed her to drive even deeper inside. She leaned forward, holding her weight up on one hand next to Elsa’s shoulder. The other hand was pressed firmly onto Elsa’s back, causing her to lean forward and raise her hips even more. She leaned forward as she started to rut into her mate.

Elsa could only moan out incoherent sounds as she felt Cassandra thrust into her at an unrelenting pace. She  _ loved _ it. While she wanted to make her alpha feel good, she could feel her own orgasm approaching.

Cassandra’s eyes closed as she felt Elsa tighten and spasm around her cock as she reached her second orgasm of the night. The pressure was enough to push Cass over the edge. She nipped at the tender skin between Elsa’s neck and shoulders as she thrust a few more times. “Gods I’m gonna... . Fuck... here it comes.” She warned and with that she pressed her knot inside Elsa’s warm walls, locking them in place as she started to release her seed. 

Elsa screamed twice, a mix of pain and pleasure. First was as she felt the thick bulb at the base of Cassandra’s cock enter her, almost filling her beyond capacity. The second was when she felt Cassandra bite down hard on her neck, marking her forever as her mate. 

“Mark me back. Claim me as your own” Cassandra ordered and dipped her head to present her neck to Elsa, who readily complied. 

After marks had been exchanged, Elsa felt the pain start to subside and she reached over to stroke Cassandra’s arm in long lazy patterns, loving the feel of Cassandra’s weight pressed against her back.

Cassandra shuddered happily and collapsed on top of her utterly spent. She carefully rolled them over to their sides, still locked in place and buried her face in Elsa’s neck, breathing in her sweet scent. 

The pair shared sweet kisses and gentle nothings until Cassandra was finally able to remove herself. She crawled up onto the bed and got under the blankets, pulling Elsa close to her. She looped her arms around her blonde omega, protecting her even in their sleep. “Goodnight, Elsa.”

“Goodnight, Cassandra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know many of you were looking for the Elsamaren... In my defense, Cassandra rolled a nat20, which in D&D terms is an automatic over the top success... I did mention I was using D&D dynamics, right? TBH, I couldn't decide which pairing I wanted more, so I let the dice decide for me.
> 
> So here's my solution. I'm rewriting chapters 3 and 4 and will post the work again. Some will be similar but I will not simply copy-paste and change names for Ch3... i.e. new smut scene, I just feel like their styles would be very different... Ch4 is less consequential and will be a pretty direct copy-paste.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa woke the next morning feeling pleasantly sore in all the right places. She was also pleased to note that she no longer felt mindlessly horny. It seemed that her fast onset heat was just a 24 hour thing, most of which was spent on hormone suppressants. She looked over at her beautiful raven-haired mate, who was still fast asleep. She snuggled against her, content to share the warmth between them. 

“It’s rude to stare you know.” Cassandra’s voice was deep and hoarse from sleep and a long night of fucking. 

Elsa blushed a little at being caught “I can’t help it, you’re too beautiful. I’m in awe of you.”

That earned a little chuckle from the warrior. “Mmm... The same could be said for you, my Queen.”

Elsa smiled at the nickname, though it wasn’t really a nickname, there was just something about the way Cassandra said it. She reached up to feel the spot where she had given Cassandra her mark. It didn’t surprise her not to find anything but as soon as she touched it, it felt like a little jolt of electricity shot through her fingers. “Wow.” She breathed quietly. 

“Ow.” Came her mate’s response.

“Sorry.” Elsa grimaced, feeling bad to have caused Cass pain.

“‘S okay.” Cassandra finally opened one eye “how do you feel?”

“Amazing! You?” Elsa chirped happily, clearly more of a morning person, even without coffee. 

“Same...” Cassandra pulled Elsa close, wrapping herself around her mate. She would have been content to stay like this, but a loud rumble from her stomach announces her body had other plans. “Wow... I am so hungry...” she complained softly 

“Let’s get you and go to breakfast then. It’s nice to finally get out of my house arrest.” Elsa chuckled and rolled out of bed after giving Cass a quick kiss on the forehead “oh, I had the servants bring you fresh clothes for this morning.”

Cassandra groaned and rolled out of the bed “oh thank you, I didn’t even think of it!”

“Because you had sex on you mind. Not saying I minded one bit, in fact, I want to do that with you as much as possible, if I’m quite honest.” Elsa giggled as she pulled on her clothes, a basic silk gown.

“I think I can oblige that.” Cassandra chuckled as she found the bag of her new clothes, happily pulling on fresh trousers and a shirt. “Last night was the best night of my life.”

Elsa hummed in agreement and took Cass by the hand, leading her down to the dining room.

Elsa walked proudly next to Cassandra, all her fears about who her future mate would be had been put to bed, quite literally, and now she could think of nothing better. She nodded to the servants who opened the doors to the dining room and walked inside, taking her seat at the head of the table. Cassandra gave her a raised eyebrow "Oh come on, I only get to do this for a few more days, let me have my fun!" she whined at her lover. 

Cassandra just rolled her eyes jokingly and chuckled, pulling the seat out for her and then pushing her in toward the table before moving to take her own seat.

"So chivalrous!" Elsa noted with a smile, instantly reaching for the coffee cup in front of her.

"Any time, my Queen." Cassandra responded, doing the same. She shivered happily as the hot liquid hit her tongue "Oh, this is good... they've been treating us well as guests, but you definitely get the cream of the crop."

Elsa snorted "Well, I am Queen, I would expect some sort of preferential treatment. I assume once we are officially married I shall be your Queen Consort when the time comes?"

Cassandra hummed a little as she thought, chewing her bite of muffin "Well, times are changing, perhaps it is time we looked at titles. I might be the alpha, but I want you to know that I view you as my equal. I'll never treat you as a lesser because of your dynamic. Nor will I force you to submit to me. If there is an issue, I expect us to talk through it and come to an understanding that we can both agree upon."

"Wow... beauty, brawn, and brains? How did I get so lucky?" Elsa teased.

"I beg to differ, my Queen, I count myself as the lucky one." she reached across the table and took Elsa's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Elsa smiled and happily dug into her breakfast, having worked up quite a hunger from the night before and it appeared that Cassandra was in the same boat, quickly devouring her eggs and sausages. 

After they finished breakfast, they returned to Elsa's room and took a well deserved nap, the stress of the week finally catching up with them. Elsa nuzzled into Cassandra's embrace, feeling warm and safe.

Elsa was so content with her situation that she didn't even bother checking in on the preparations for the evening's ball. She knew that Kai and Gerda would handle everything and would only disturb her if it was indeed an emergency. The couple slept until the early afternoon, at which time they had a light luncheon of finger sandwiches and then went their separate ways to prepare for the ball.

Elsa was loathe to be out of Cassandra's company but it only fueled her desire to make herself look good when she presented herself to Cassandra that evening. She bathed and allowed her servants to pamper her.

Once bathed, she was dressed in a dark blue ballgown that hugged her slim torso tight, the long sleeves attached to the dress under her arms but left her shoulders bare. The bottom of the dress was covered in small crystals that looked like stars dancing across a navy night sky. This time she insisted on her hair being fashioned into her favorite French braid rather than the stuffy traditional bun. It just seemed more fitting for the situation, traditions be damned.

Elsa could hear the guests all murmuring to themselves as she waited in her drawing room to be announced and make her entrance. Despite how happy she felt, her mind was starting to spiral as it inevitably did when she was conflicted. On one hand, she only had days left as being the official Queen of Arendelle. On the other, she had a strong and caring mate who cared very deeply for her.  _ It would work out _ she told herself  _ they would make it work, together _ . Her breath hitched as she heard her name announced and for the briefest moment she hesitated, still lost in her thoughts. But she knew that Cassandra would be there, waiting for her and that gave her strength as she took one step, then stepped again, walking purposefully toward her future.

She smiled when she saw the grand ballroom, now decorated with thousands of flowers and banners. The large chandelier fully lit, giving the impression of stars in the sky. But what caught her attention was the woman standing on the stage waiting patiently for Elsa to join her at the front of the room. Elsa almost forgot how to walk but quickly caught herself and moved to stand by Cassandra's side.

Truth be told, Cassandra was on the verge of mental gridlock. She had never seen someone as beautiful as Elsa. It was all she could do to stand in place and not rush over and sweep Elsa up in her arms like she wanted to do. She was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with her military decorations on the shoulders and her front, indicating her rank and achievements. Her white shirt had been meticulously pressed and she wore a blue sash around her waist under her jacket to match Elsa's dress. She would have to remember to thank Gerda for the tip later. Once Elsa was close, she held out her hand to her mate, beaming ear to ear. "You look absolutely beautiful, my Queen," she whispered quietly.

Elsa blushed and accepted Cassandra's hand "And you look positively radiant, so handsome."

Cassandra hummed her approval and the couple started walking down to the middle of the dance floor. While all eyes in the room were on them, they only had eyes for one another. 

"You know, I can't really dance" Elsa admitted quietly as they walked.

"That's okay, my dove, you just leave it to me." Cassandra smiled "I won't let you fall."

Once they had made it to the center of the room and took up their dancing positions, the band started playing the music. Elsa followed Cassandra's every move as they swept across the floor in a beautiful, slow waltz. They moved together like magnets, never once hesitating as they spun across the floor. 

After their song ended, others joined them in the dance space and the music picked up in tempo, more lively jigs and traditional folk dancing.

They indulged in a few more songs before taking a break, stepping off the dance floor and making their way to their private table, where the other guests could then approach them and offer their congratulations and well wishes.

By the end of the night, Elsa was feeling happy and hopeful in ways she had never allowed herself to feel before. She knew that things were all about to change for her and that made her nervous, but that's what the future was: uncertainty. While she might not know what came next, of three things she was certain. First, she was not going to allow herself to live in fear of the unknown anymore. In her short time with Cassandra she already felt more confident and supported than ever before. Second, she knew that together they could and would overcome any obstacle in their path. And lastly, she would love Cassandra until her end of days and Cassandra felt the same way about her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet little wrap up...


	5. Chapter 3--- Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your rewrite of 3/4. I'm not going to post ch4 rewrite because it's essentially the same scene, not a rewrite just changing names. :)

When Elsa woke the next morning she felt two things. Slightly hungover and  _ incredibly horny _ . She sat bolt upright in her bed.  _ Fuck. Was she really going into her heat early? _ This was definitely not the time for it, as she knew she would be out of her mind, driven by instinct. On top of that, the tournament that was already pushing the alphas to tap into their competitive nature, and the third and final challenge was no different: The melee brawl. Now add in the possibility of having a receptive omega to protect and defend against other alpha competition? There was no way the outcome would be good and she was certain it would result in bloodshed. She frantically summoned Gerda to bring her herbs that would help suppress her hormones for a while. Even if her heat wasn’t triggered now, it was a good precaution just in case it was later at an even less opportune time. Feeling more calm, Elsa ate a light breakfast before preparing for the day.

The arena had been reset. Large weapon racks sporting various equipment were spread throughout the combat area. The task was simple. Be the last alpha standing. Otherwise there were no rules, even if it ended in a fight to the death. But an alpha could withdraw at any time and at least they were allowed armor. Elsa had cringed when she read the documents drawn up by her grandfather. He was truly a twisted and dark man. 

The five remaining champions would enter the arena based on their current rankings. The lower ranked alphas would have to fight longer whereas the top ranked alpha would enter last. A reward for exceptional performance. Elsa watched the arena with bated breath as Eugene entered first, followed by Hans, Hamish, and Honeymaren. Cassandra was the last to enter.

As Elsa had hoped would happen, it became clear that the two female alphas had come to some agreement to work together. Unfortunately, so had the males.

Elsa couldn’t help but marvel at the way Honeymaren and Cassandra worked together. Even though they were in direct competition with one another, the women watched each other’s backs. They were strong, graceful, definitely comfortable in stressful situations. Their movements were deliberate, well practiced, and fluid. It was honestly a real treat to watch the warriors in their element.

After an hour of heated fighting, Eugene withdrew from the competition, having been struck in the leg by Cassandra’s sword. Once the teams were two and two the fight swung in favor of the women. Hamish just did not have the same fighting prowess, and Hans conceded, though very reluctantly. He knew he was beat and his desire to save his own neck outweighed his desire to try to claim the win.

Elsa’s eyes widened as it came down to a Honeymaren and Cassandra again. They were once again talking. She was shocked when they nodded and bowed to each other and threw down their weapons and turned shoulder to shoulder to address her.

“People of the Seven Kingdoms! We have fought hard these past days and proven that we are both capable leaders and worthy candidates for Queen Elsa’s hand.” Cassandra started before Honeymaren jumped in.

“With great respect, Lady Cassandra and I would humbly like to submit one final task to this tournament. But this task will not be completed by either of us. It is a task for Queen Elsa herself. She may choose her champion between us.”

Elsa’s heart stopped beating, her breath caught in her lungs, her mind completely blank. She couldn’t believe they were offering her a choice. But also,  _ fuck, how could she possibly choose? _ Her heart was being torn in two and she felt a little queasy thinking about it. She stood there, dumbfounded and slack jawed for several moments until Anna smacked her back to jumpstart her body.

“We will have to review the laws surrounding the tournament.” Elsa managed to speak. She waved her hand for a copy of the tournament rules to be brought to her.

“If I may, I am well-versed in Arendellian laws and the law was written that a task may be amended or added with unanimous agreement of the champions. Seeing as Lady Cassandra and I are the only remaining champions and we both agree,I would say that we have met that requirement.” Honeymaren looked up at her.

Elsa nodded, though she quickly read through the scroll as soon as Kai handed it to her. What Honeymaren had said was true. Elsa chuckled at the hubris of her grandfather. When he had written those laws, he probably expected the tournament contestants to all be chest thumping alpha males out to prove their dominance and manhood. It probably hadn’t even crossed his mind that the contestants would consider working together. “That... is correct. I accept your proposed task and will deliberate with my council as to how to execute the challenge. We will take a three hour recess before we return here.”

Elsa’s office was a nightmare, her council people were all posturing and not helping the matter at hand, many were still reviewing the old laws to determine if the claim even held water. After much deliberation, headache, and several cups of coffee, Elsa emerged from the room with a plan.

Back at the arena, Elsa waited until the three hours had fully elapsed before standing to address the crowd.

“People of Arendelle and our distinguished guests. We have come to a decision on how to handle the task proposed. I shall indeed pick my champion from the remaining pool of eligible alphas, but seeing as Honeymaren and Cassandra are tied in standing, I cannot choose one based on the tournament outcome thus far, as both women have shown outstanding skill and merit. So here is our solution. Both women will offer a piece of their clothing, enriched with their scent, and I shall make my decision blindfolded. Does that satisfy you?” She looked pointedly at Cassandra and Honeymaren who both nodded to each other and stripped off their outer shirt, rubbing it against their neck where their pheromones were strongest and handed them to Kai. 

With Anna’s help, Elsa was blindfolded and led down to the arena.

As soon as she stepped out onto the arena, Elsa’s senses were overpowered by the scents from the two women and  _ oh, it was delicious. _ Elsa whimpered and almost stopped moving as she felt her mind becoming clouded. All logical thought went flying out the window as she breathed deeply, savoring the scents. She felt Anna’s grip tighten on her arm, pulling her further into the field. The scents were becoming more concentrated and even more overpowering until she couldn’t help herself. Her hand shot out and she reached for the fabric that held her attention, that was  _ calling _ to her, acting purely on her primal instinct and desire. She brought the shirt to her nose and inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of fresh rain and wildflowers. She was so lost in her world that she growled a little when Anna tried to take the shirt away. When that failed, her sister all but picked her up and carried her over her shoulder off the field before she made more of a spectacle of herself.

It took Elsa nearly an hour to get her shit together again, Honeymaren’s scent still clouding her mind by the time dinner rolled around. She was told that Cassandra had gracefully accepted the outcome and harbored no ill will toward her or Arendelle and had even verbally promised Anna a long and healthy trade agreement with Corona. 

News of the tournament winner spread quickly and the reactions were mixed at best, but everything had been done in accordance with Arendellian law and custom so it was not a matter for debate. Once the reports from the tournament were filed into Arendelle’s records it became official. All there was left to do was for Honeymaren to claim her mate and mark her as such so that when they were presented at the ball the next evening, they would in fact be mates.

Elsa paced in her chambers, wringing her hands nervously. Of all the outcomes of the tournament she had envisioned in her mind, what had actually transpired was definitely not even remotely a dream of one of those scenarios. Yet here she was, about to mate with someone who had proven that not only were they worthy, but that she was also attracted to on many levels. Someone that not only her heart and mind, but also her inner omega had chosen.  _ By all rights she should have been swinging from the chandeliers! _ But that was more Anna’s style. Her brain, on the other hand, had started analyzing her next crisis. 

She had never been intimate with anyone before. Not even a chaste kiss. Though she had read many books on matters of intimate nature and she wasn’t going in  _ completely _ blind. At least she had a theoretical sense of mating. A soft knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. “Come in.” She replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Honeymaren pushed the door open and slipped inside, locking the door behind her. She took a moment to look around Elsa’s bedchamber. It was modestly furnished (by royal standards) but still a warm and inviting place, though that might be due to the large fire burning in the hearth 

“I fear that your future home will not be what you are used to.” Honeymaren’s heart fell a little, doubt spreading quickly across her soft features.

“Shhh… none of that.” Elsa moved over to her and took her hand “You are my one and I will gladly live anywhere with you. As long as we are together. That’s all that matters to me.”

Honeymaren smiled and rubbed the back of Elsa’s hand with her thumb. “Spirits, you are so soft…” she hummed appreciatively. “Wow, you’re shaking like a leaf!” she observed after a moment.

“I’ll admit, I’m rather nervous. I’ve never done this before,” Elsa looked down at the floor.

Honeymaren gently placed her index finger of her free hand under Elsa’s chin and raised her face so their eyes met “I know it’s expected but after tonight we don’t have to do anything until you’re ready and I promise I won’t touch you again until you ask me to. And we will get you precautionary measures tomorrow to prevent you from bearing a pup before you are ready. But we need to make this official and I have to give you my knot as we exchange mating marks. If not you remain unclaimed and all this would be for naught. Another alpha can make a move on you to claim you as their own.” Honeymaren paused and sighed softly “Spirits, I hate that these laws are pushing you to do something you’re not ready for. It’s so foreign to me. In my culture, this is a decision made between partners.”

“That means a lot to me” Elsa smiled “It is a little overwhelming to me, but I wouldn’t say I’m not necessarily  _ not _ ready. I do want this with you, but I just… Can you please go slow?” 

“Of course, whatever you need. We can go as fast or slow as you want.” Honeymaren’s eyes glowed in the firelight. That was what she needed to hear from her future mate.

“What about you?” Elsa lost herself in that soft brown gaze “Are you okay with this?”

“Now that I heard how you feel about me, definitely.” Honeymaren reassured her.

Elsa smiled, “Will you hold me?”

Honeymaren did not respond but she simply wrapped her arms around the blonde woman. They were about the same height, but when Elsa had her heels on she definitely had the advantage. But on equal footing they were perfectly positioned to be able to nuzzle into the other woman’s neck. She breathed deeply. Elsa smelled like ink and parchment, lavender and a hint of wintergreen. It was intoxicating and took every ounce of her strength not to give in to her instincts.

Elsa shivered happily.  _ How had such a simple action had such an effect on her? _ She nuzzled Honeymaren back, her nose against the point where Honeymaren’s pheromones were the strongest, drinking in her scent. She was surprised to feel that familiar heat pooling in her lower regions and she craved more of it. “I hoped it would be you.” She murmured.

Honeymaren pulled away slightly to look at her eyes, earning a displeased whimper. “I knew from the moment we first saw each other that we were meant to be. I almost walked away from the tournament to find that mystery woman from the woods instead. Turned out that it was you all along! As soon as I saw it was you I knew that nothing would stop me from being right here, right now. You were destined to be my mate and I yours. I thank the spirits that Lady Cassandra had so willingly agreed when I suggested that loophole. It’s all we talked about in our one-on-one match, actually.”

Elsa laughed a little “really? I mean, I knew I was attracted to you, but I had no idea that you felt so strongly.”

“You are attracted to me?” Honeymaren quirked her eyebrow at her.

“Of course! How could I not be? You are so strong and confident and beautiful! And the fact that you gave me a choice! That means the world to me. I never thought this would be my life. For years, ever since I presented as an omega, I have dreaded the idea of just being sent off to be some unknown alpha’s mate. No say. No choice.” She buried her face into Honeymaren’s neck again, suppressing those bad memories.

“Hey, I know what you’re doing. It’s okay to feel, you know, it’s natural. Hiding from emotions, well, things tend to bottle up and eventually explode. Better to talk through the situation and nip the issue in the bud before it inevitably snowballs out of control.” Honeymaren spoke quietly, trying to reassure Elsa.

Elsa nodded “I understand. And I will try. I’m not good with feelings.” She sniffed again “would you hold me again, please?” Honeymaren quickly complied and Elsa melted into their embrace, her arms snaked behind Honeymaren’s back. They stood this way for several minutes, just enjoying each other’s company in silence.

Elsa gasped quietly when she felt something stir in Honeymaren’s trousers. She leaned away and looked down curiously. 

“Sorry, it kind of has a mind of its own, especially when surrounded by such an intoxicating scent as your own. I can tell you took suppressants but those effects have pretty much worn off and it’s taking a lot of control not to give in to the beast inside.” Honeymaren chuckled.

Elsa looked up at her, “yes, I think all the excitement from this tournament might have triggered my heat early. I’m usually not due for another month or so. I didn’t realize that I’m back in that cycle. It feels so different than any other heat I’ve had.”

“I can tell, and spirits you smell so good. I’ve never been so drawn to someone before. And if this is what you’re like on suppressants, then fuck me when you’re not!” Honeymaren snorted. 

“I’d be happy to.” Elsa leaned back against her chest 

“Happy to what?” 

“I’d be happy to fuck you.” Elsa murmured.

Honeymaren’s willpower came dangerously close to snapping. She pulled away and gently cupped Elsa’s jaw in one hand, her soft brown eyes searching Elsa’s blue ones. She slowly leaned forward, not enough to close the distance between them, and paused. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt Elsa’s soft lips pressing against her own. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in their kiss, their lips sliding across each other. It was nice and after a few minutes her alpha demanded more. When she licked Elsa’s bottom lip asking for entrance, she was even more surprised when Elsa immediately responded by parting her lips to grant her access.

Elsa hummed happily as she felt Honeymaren’s tongue enter her mouth, loving the way she tasted, like fresh mint. She wanted more and she responded by tentatively pressing her tongue back. She was pleased to realize that she liked the feeling of their tongues moving against each other. Their tongues danced together for several minutes, their heated kiss breaking only when Elsa squeaked as she felt strong hands grip her by the backs of her legs and lift her. Instinctively, Elsa wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms grabbed tight to her shoulders as she clung to Honeymaren’s strong frame as she was carried over to the bed.

Honeymaren carefully placed Elsa on the bed, leaning over her to kiss her softly as she kicked off her boots. She noticed that Elsa was watching her very intently, her eyes wide with curiosity and apprehension. “Would it make you feel better to undress me first? I don’t mind.”

Elsa nodded “Yes, I think I would feel more comfortable following your lead.”

Honeymaren smirked, “Always saving the best for last, I see.” she leaned forward to give easier access to Elsa.

Elsa locked eyes with Honeymaren, her hands reached out and tentatively gripped the bottom of her leather tunic, fingers slipping under the soft fabric, touching the smooth skin of her abdomen. She shivered happily, pleased to note that Honeymaren was almost purring. She lifted the shirt and gasped as more tan skin was revealed in the form of strong firm abs. She held her breath as she lifted further and Honeymaren’s breasts were exposed. She leaned in and started to kiss them, forgetting her task. All she cared about were the boobs in front of her face.

“Ahem, not that I don’t like what you’re doing, but perhaps you could help me get out of this all the way first?” Honeymaren’s voice was muffled by the shirt, now stuck around her head and shoulders where Elsa had left it.

“Oh, I’m sorry I got distracted.” Elsa giggled and finished tugging the shirt off. Her eyes greedily drank in the sight of Honeymaren’s bare torso, mouth slightly agape in awe. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered as her hands traced delicate trails over toned arms, chest, and abs.

Honeymaren hummed happily, “Your fingers feel like fire licking at my skin.” She squirmed a little as her pants grew increasingly tighter “If we don’t get my pants off soon I am worried I might split the seam!”

Elsa nodded and reached down. She paused, her hand hovering over Honeymaren’s noticeable bulge “May I?”

“Please...” Honeymaren whispered, her breath.

Elsa looped her fingers under the stretchy drawstring of Honeymaren’s trousers and gently pulled down.

Honeymaren sighed in relief as her cock sprang free. She was sporting a thick, seven inch cock, fully hard and ready for attention.

Elsa licked her lips hungrily as she looked at Honeymaren’s erection. “Wow… you’re very... large…” she managed, but her thoughts were becoming increasingly less coherent as her primal instincts started to overtake all logical thought. She squirmed, her core felt like it was going to implode with desire, it was actually becoming painful, wanting to be filled.  _ Needing to be filled.  _ Every touch, every kiss they had shared made her skin feel like it was on fire, and that fire was just kindling to the heat building between her legs. “I want that.” 

Honeymaren actually laughed at that “What’s mine is yours. You can have your way with me, whatever you want. I told you we would go at whatever pace you felt comfortable with.”

Elsa cautiously reached out to touch Honeymaren’s cock, quickly pulling her hand away when she saw it twitch.  
“I mentioned it has a mind of its own, right?” Honeymaren laughed “It feels good if you touch it though, don’t worry about hurting me, just don’t twist.”

Elsa nodded and reached out again, this time gently grasping it in her hand. “And… what about if I licked it?” Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said “I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I said that!” she sputtered.

Honeymaren laughed softly “No one’s ever done that, but I can’t think of a single thing you could do to me that I wouldn’t like.”

Elsa nodded and leaned forward, sticking her tongue out, tentatively licking the end. It was surprisingly soft and tasted slightly salty.

Honeymaren sighed and reached over to grab onto the bedpost. “Oh, shit…” she gasped

Elsa smiled to herself and licked it again, then pulled it in between her lips as her tongue swiveled around the tip.

“Oh fuck, Elsa…” Honeymaren closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. Her eyes snapped open and she glared down when she felt Elsa’s mouth leave her, wondering why she stopped. Her gaze immediately softened when she saw those large blue eyes looking up at her with wonder.

“You really like this?”

“Uh huh, definitely.” Honeymaren rasped

Elsa grinned and slid off the bed, kneeling before Honeymaren as she resumed her actions, taking more of Honeymaren's length into her mouth with each forward movement until she could not fit anymore in for fear of gagging. She bobbed her head back and forth, her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked.

"Elsa, wait..." Honeymaren finally choked out "I'm about to lose control... I need a minute."

Elsa immediately backed off, gazing up at Honeymaren, worried she had done something wrong.

"Don't worry, that was amazing, perfect. I was just enjoying it a little too much" Honeymaren reassured her as she wrangled with her body and mind “Though, I think I would feel better if we evened the playing field, if you are comfortable with it.” When she saw Elsa’s head nod, she pulled Elsa to a standing position so she could start removing her gown. “I really hate dresses sometimes. Why are they so complicated?” She grunted as she fiddled with the outer corset. Once it was off she had to refrain from swinging it over her head victoriously, instead tossing her vanquished foe elsewhere and continued her task. The rest of the dress came off easily after that and soon she was openly staring at Elsa’s mostly naked body, save her lacy undergarments. “May I please make you feel good now?”

“Uh huh… for the love of all the gods, yes, please.” Elsa whined.

Honeymaren put her hands on Elsa’s shoulders and pressed her back down onto the bed. She started kissing a trail down Elsa’s long lean body, pausing at her breasts to give them some attention, but she had another target in mind. She settled between her thighs and pressed her nose against Elsa’s soaked underwear, inhaling deeply “fuck you smell so good” she spoke, her voice deep and raspy. She hooked her fingers into the sides of the panties and pulled them down, tossing them aside. She drank in the sight of Elsa’s core, hot and ready for her. She leaned forward and licked a long stripe along her folds, causing Elsa to buck her hips, desperate for contact.

“Oh fuck!” Elsa exclaimed when she felt Honeymaren’s tongue licking at the wetness between her legs like she had never drank a drop of water in her life. She squirmed, back arching off the bed when she hit a particularly good spot “Fuck, oh gods...” she panted, her vocabulary was down to one syllable words, moans, and grunts.

Honeymaren was pleased by the sounds Elsa was making but her own needs were starting to grow increasingly desperate and her cock was demanding attention. But she was determined to give Elsa at least one orgasm first, so she reached down and started to stroke herself. She alternated licking her clit, along the length of her sex, and even pressing her tongue inside her warmth, as she tried to find what spots made her lover react the best.

Elsa was spasming uncontrollably and her face contorted in what was probably a very un-Queenlike display as her pleasure was reaching an all time high. She clutched the sheets as if her life depended on it. With one last lick to her clit, Elsa’s orgasm ripped through her. While she actually made very little noise as she came, Honeymaren could tell it was a powerful orgasm due to how much her legs were shaking. 

Honeymaren stood up triumphantly and kissed Elsa’s chest, lazily playing with her nipples as Elsa came back down to earth.

Elsa’s eyes fluttered open, she reached up for Honeymaren, who happily bent down over her, pressing their bodies together, chest to chest, stomach to stomach. She instinctively started to grind her hips, it was like she couldn’t help it. When she felt the hard cock press against her core she wanted to feel more of it.

Honeymaren grinned and reversed their positions, flipping their bodies in one fluid motion. She landed on the bed with a soft “ooft” and smiled up at the blonde woman straddling her waist. She reached up and undid Elsa’s braid, allowing her hair to cascade over her shoulder. “Spirits you are so beautiful.” she murmured as she gently stroked Elsa’s cheek.

Elsa closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. It was almost enough to distract her from the feeling of the warm cock pushing against her wet folds. Almost. But the ache deep in the pit of her stomach called her back, begging to be satisfied. “Please, Honeymaren. I need you.”

Honeymaren nodded and leaned up to kiss her “Do what feels right.”

Elsa reached down and gripped Honeymaren’s length firmly in her hand before lifting her hips, guiding the tip towards her warm entrance. 

“Wait… we should probably, um, get it wet first, it will slide in better and won’t hurt you as much. I have some oils in my…” Honeymaren started to speak and then trailed off, her eyes wide as she watched Elsa reach between her legs and gather some of her wetness on her hand, sliding it over her cock ”Oh… oh that will work…” she gasped and flopped back on the bed, enjoying the feeling.

Elsa beamed that her actions got such a great response and resumed her previous endeavor. She settled herself on her knees, then lifted her hips, sliding the tip teasingly against her bottom lips “I think I missed a spot.”

“Uh huh…”

Elsa groaned as she felt the thick tip pressing against her tight entrance. It took several tries but eventually she managed to get it in “Fuck!” she hissed as she felt the head slide in with a pop. As much as she wanted to fill herself instantly with the foreign member, she could feel that her body would not allow for it. She leaned forward, resting her hands on Honeymaren’s shoulders, panting softly as she waited for her muscles to unclench. Once she felt more comfortable she started to rock herself forward, pressing a little more length in with each movement. She gasped and moaned with each inch she took in, falling forward against Honeymaren when she had managed to press the cock completely inside her, at least up to the knot that was already starting to form at the base. 

Honeymaren patiently waited for Elsa to get herself accustomed to the girth of her member, kissing her neck and shoulders in the meantime. “Ready?”

“Yes, I think so.” Elsa murmured “Just tell me what to do.”

“Have you ever ridden a horse?”

Elsa scoffed “Of course I’ve ridden a… Oh… Ohhhhhh” the point was made and she sat up, moving her body the same way she would if she were sitting in a saddle at full gallop.

“Oh my spirits…” Honeymaren moaned, her hands firmly on Elsa’s hips as the young woman rocked above her. She sat up and started kissing a trail down Elsa’s neck, leaning her back a little to give her access to her breasts, which she fully intended to worship all night long.

Even that tiny change in angle made Elsa almost howl as she felt Honeymaren’s press against a particularly sensitive area. “Gods” and “Fuck” were the only two decipherable words coming out of Elsa’s mouth by this point, most of it was just a series of incoherent moans and grunts. She looped her arms around Honeymaren’s neck, holding her wrists as she leaned back, pressing her chest into Honeymaren’s face and rocked at a slightly backwards angle, desperate to hit that spot again. Once she found it, she started to fuck herself down on Honeymaren at a quicker pace “Honey, I’m going to…”

“Come for me, Elsa. Just let it go...” Honeymaren murmured into her cleavage.

Elsa’s body convulsed as her orgasm ripped through her, stronger than the one before. She slumped forward, forehead resting on Honeymaren’s shoulder.

Feeling Elsa’s velvet walls clenching around her cock was almost enough to make Honeymaren bust her load right there, but she knew there was one more step to complete this process. “I need to knot you now before it’s too late.”

Elsa nodded, she knew what that meant and she was ready for it. She eagerly obeyed, scrambling off Honeymaren’s lap toward the middle of the bed, getting onto her hands and knees like she had read about. She held herself up on her forearms and knees, resting her stomach on a pillow she snatched. “I’m ready.”

Honeymaern’s eyes widened, she hadn’t been expecting Elsa to be so compliant. She hopped up onto the bed and lined herself up again, pressing into Elsa’s inviting heat. “Fuck…” she groaned. This angle allowed her to drive even deeper inside. She leaned forward, holding her weight up on one hand next to Elsa’s shoulder. The other hand was pressed firmly onto Elsa’s back, causing her to lean forward and raise her hips even more. She leaned forward as she started to rut into her mate.

Elsa could only moan out incoherent sounds as she felt Honeymaren press into her at a fast and an unrelenting pace. She  _ loved _ it. While she wanted to make her alpha feel good.

“Gods I’m gonna... . Fuck... here it comes.” She warned and with that she pressed her knot inside Elsa’s warm walls, locking them in place as she started to release her seed. 

Elsa screamed twice, a mix of pain and pleasure. First was as she felt the thick bulb at the base of Honeymaren’s cock enter her, almost filling her beyond capacity. The second was when she felt Honeymaren bite down hard on her neck, marking her forever as her mate. 

“Mark me back.” Honeymaren leaned forward and dipped her head to present her neck to Elsa, who readily complied. She shuddered happily and collapsed on top of her utterly spent. 

After marks had been exchanged, Elsa stilled beneath the body of her lover, enjoying the feel of the weight pressed against her back.

After a moment, Honeymaren carefully rolled them over to their sides, still locked in place and buried her face in Elsa’s neck, breathing in her sweet scent. 

The pair shared sweet kisses and gentle nothings until Honeymaren was able to remove herself. She crawled up onto the bed and got under the blankets, pulling Elsa close to her. She looped her arms around her blonde omega, protecting her even in their sleep. “Goodnight, Elsa.”

“Goodnight, Honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, fun fact, the tournament scenes and scoring were developed using D&D (roll initiative!). It might seem like it was written purposefully but I literally was rolling dice and keeping track of stats on separate charts. So it was all rather randomized.


End file.
